Knowing Smiles
by Ducky2196
Summary: Gabby takes Eva shopping ... there she meets up with Casey.


It was Gabby's day off, the one day that she had planned on doing _nothing_ all day and she had ended up spending it with her niece Eva, not that she minded it was just that Antonio had sprung it on her, calling her that morning after telling his daughter that her aunt would be taking her shopping before he had spoken to Gabby. It was typical Antonio but she didn't mind, she loved spending time with her 14 year old niece. "Aunt Gabby, can we go over there?" Eva pointed towards a teenage store where Gabby knew most of her clothes came from; she also saw a group of young boys hanging out just inside the shop. Smiling, Gabby nodded, "You can go wherever you want. How about I wait outside for you and you let me know if you want me to come in?" A look flashed across Eva's face, it was a look of gratefulness, her aunt was cool not minding if she went to talk to boys or if she needed to talk _about_ boys she could go to her aunt. "Thanks Aunt Gabby, I'll let you know if I find anything." She hurried off towards the store, touching her hair as she walked.

Gabby smiled to herself again, as she watched Eva walk into the shop, her head turning slightly towards the group of boys and her eyes connecting with one that was in the group, he smiled back at her. Gabby knew her brother would not like it but his daughter was growing up and she was determined to be the aunt Eva could rely on. Leaning up against the railing, Gabby could see everything and everyone in the shop and it took barely a second for the boy to follow Eva, tapping her on the shoulder as she looked at some dresses that were hanging up. As she watched them Gabby felt her phone buzz in her pocket, fully expecting it to be Antonio, she pulled it out and smiled when she saw Matt's name on the screen. Reading the message she creased her brow, confused, "_I see you …_'. It was an odd message so out of instinct she turned her head, looking around to see if Matt was maybe there, her smiling growing when her eyes connected with his, about a hundred meters away. Laughing she replied, watching as he walked towards her, '_Stalker…_'. She walked as he laughed at his phone, now only meters apart.

"Hey what are you doing here? I thought you said you weren't leaving the house today?" It was true; she had told him that at the end of their last shift. They had been growing closer over the last few months, spending time on and off shift together, having lunch or breakfast, having a laugh or a drink, she just wished she could tell if he wanted more or just wanted friendship, either away though she would be happy to be in his life. "Yeah well my lovely brother convinced me to babysit today…" Gabby motioned forward with her head towards Eva and the shop, noticing that she was still talking to the boy, he was laughing and she was smiling. It was cute. Gabby took the chance to take in Matt, he was dressed in dark jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt, similar to his CFD ones just plain, he looked _good_. "Oh! Does Antonio know you are letting her talk to a boy?" Matt turned back towards Gabby, his eyebrow raised and a cheeky smile on his face. She shrugged, "What he doesn't know won't kill him and besides she is growing up, he will just have to get over it."

There was silence between them for a moment, a comfortable silence filled with a longing look in each other's eyes, but Gabby was the one to break the silence. "So, ah … what are you doing here?" It should have been obvious, he had some shopping to do and so he had gone shopping but it was polite and a good way to start a conversation. "I needed to pick up some things so figured if I didn't do it now, I would be putting it off for a while. I've got a few jobs coming up on my days off so I'll be pretty busy." A quick flash of Matt working a job with no shirt came to Gabby's mind and she had to fight the blush rising in her cheeks, Matt noticed it and was about to ask what was wrong but there was an interruption, which they were both happy happened. "Matt?" It was Eva's voice, a little shocked but happy to see him." He turned, not forgetting the redness in Gabby's cheeks but deciding to leave it for now. "Hey kiddo, how are you?" He gave her a hug, surprised she was willing to with friends and the boy standing just behind them in complete ear shot. "I'm good. Ah Aunt Gabby, Matt, this is Jacob …" She turned to the boy who had now taken a few steps further, standing closer to Eva. "Jacob … this is my Aunt Gabby who is a paramedic and Matt is a firefighter." She introduced them all, the adults smiling their hellos while Jacob held out his hand for them, "Sir" coming from his mouth as he shook Matt's hand and "Miss Dawson" as he shook Gabby's.

"Aunt Gabby I was wondering if I could have lunch with Jacob and some of the others from school?" A longing and hopeful look came across Eva's face, a silent pleading for her aunt to say yes. Gabby smiled, "Yea sure, I've got a couple of things I have to do anyway so that's fine. I'll text you when I'm done and we can meet somewhere?" Complete euphoria crossed Eva's face but she played it cool, reaching out for a hug goodbye from her aunt and then one more to Matt, she liked Matt, she thought that Matt was Disney Prince perfect for her aunt. "Thanks, I will. Maybe you and Matt can get some lunch!?" she called out as she walked away, walking closely by Jacob, the other girls in the group glancing back at Matt, giggling to each other. "Antonio is going to kill you …" his sing song voice reached her ears, the childish taunting making her laugh. "Oh shut up!" Gabby pushed him slightly, causing him to shuffle backwards to gain his balance again. "So how about we do have lunch? I am kinda hungry…"

"Yea sure, why not?" They walked side by side together, having a laugh and a chat about anything and everything that came up. It was nice for her to be able to talk to him, he was one of the few people she trusted, past Shay and her brother, but he was different, she wanted to tell him everything she could because he made her feel safe. She was so caught up in her own world of thinking (while talking, hey she is a woman, multitasking extraordinaire) that she didn't notice the woman in front of her pushing a pram stop, almost causing Gabby to almost run into her. If it hadn't have been for Matt reaching for her arm, she would have walked right into the back of her. "You ok?" There was slight pause in her reaction, feeling his hand on her arm sending sparks through her body. Clearing her throat, Gabby smiled, "Ah yea, thanks for that, didn't even see her stopping." He only nodded, they moved away from the stationary person, his hand still around her arm gently, never moving it. But as they continued to walk, Matt slowly slipped his hand down her arm, giving her time to move away if she didn't want him to continue but she did and it didn't take long for their hands to become entwined, their fingers locking around each others, heat rising from their hands. They hadn't said anything as they walked; silence engulfing them both but the smiles they gave each other saying more than words ever would.

"You know…" Gabby spoke after a few minutes of silence, her free hand crossing her chest to rest on his forearm closest to her, her courage building slowly. They had made their way outside into the warm sunlight, a few nice restaurants lined the side of the shopping center, trees and flowers lined the road; at night it was a beautiful place to be, during the day when the sun was shining, it was amazing. "…Those girls weren't giggling at us, they were giggling at _you._" Matt raised his eyebrow at her, a crooked glance and smile coming to his face. "What are you talking about?" Gabby matched his sideways glance, not believing that he didn't know what she was talking about. "Come on Matt, you know what I'm talking about …" He just blinked at her, he really had no idea. "Well then tell me …" he wanted to know what she was talking about, or at least where she was going with this conversation. Gabby blushed, she didn't want to tell him out loud, figuring he already knew but the puppy dog look he gave almost made her cave in, "Don't make me say it Matt!" she laughed pushing him as far as their connected hands would let her. "Please …" Matt knew he was getting to her but seeing her react was making the teasing even more fun.

Swallowing her pride Gabby dropped her head, not wanting to look at him because she knew that if she did, she wouldn't be able to tell him. In one quick mumble the words dropped from her mouth, "You're hot ok…" Matt stopped walking, letting Gabby continue, never letting go of her hand though, giving her a slight tug when she was just out of arms reach. Not expecting the reaction, Gabby stumbled back towards Matt, back towards his chest, their toes touching and his free arm slipping around her waist, holding her close. He smiled at the bewildered look on her face, the redness in her cheeks deepening. "Tell me again …" he was playing with her now and she hated it but she knew he wasn't letting go of it that easily. Licking her lips she somehow found the courage to speak, "I said ... you're hot." There was a flutter in her eyes as she said this, an embarrassment that followed.

Matt blinked again, this time letting go of her hand and letting his come up to rest on her chest, gently brushing with his thumb, "You think so?" his voice was soft and he could feel the warmth in her body connecting with her, making it harder for him to concentrate as well but he pressed on. Gabby shrugged against him; "Everybody does…" she looked down, her head dropped, their eyes no longer connected. Matt sighed inwardly, how hard could this be? He raised her chin, almost forcing her look him in the eye, his voice softer this time, "_You_ think so?" This time there was no words that came from her lips, only a slight of her head, enough for him to know the answer. Matt's eyes flashed from hers to her lips, watching as they parted slightly, taking in a small gasp of air as he leaned down, slowly, letting his head fall to hers and their lips touch ever so gently. It was soft at first, hesitant but when Gabby leaned up slightly on her toes to meet him some more it was enough to spur him on. Matt pulled her closer to him, no space between their bodies and one of her arms went around his waist and the other to his neck, resting gently. Matt's free hand tangled in her hair, tilting his head slightly, his tongue begging for entrance, which she granted instantly.

They stood together for what felt like forever, neither wanting to believe this was happening and not wanting it to end but once the need for air became too great they pulled apart, Matt resting his forehead against hers, smiling at the fact that her eyes were still closed and a goofy smile had graced her lips. With a gently kiss on the cheek, Matt leaned closer to her, his lips inches from her ear, "You're beautiful…" This caused her eyes to snap open and look of disbelief came across her face. "You don't believe me?" Gabby didn't really know what to say so she just shrugged, biting the inside of her lip. Matt was shocked, he had never known or pictured Gabby to be the insecure type, she was always so sure of herself, at that thought his heart broke a little, seeing her so unsure of what he was telling her. "Gabby, you are the strongest, most amazing person I have ever met, how can you not see how beautiful you are?" Again she shrugged. It wasn't that she didn't believe that _he_believed what he was telling her, it was just hard hearing it from the person she had had feelings for, for so long but never ever thought it possible they would be together.

"Well I think I am going to have to change the way you think Gabriella." The use of her full name sparked something in her, she leaned up again, pressing her lips to his needing to feel him so close to her again. This kiss was different, more urgent, needing, on both their parts. Matt wanting to prove to Gabby that she was beautiful although rationally he knew that kissing her in the street wouldn't prove that and Gabby needed to know that he was still there, that this wasn't a dream and that he wasn't leaving although he realized that they had only just kissed and he was just hoping that she wanted more.


End file.
